Never Alone
by Doctor Cartman
Summary: Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, looked after Dumbledore as he walked out the door. The boy turned and stared for a second at the curtains that covered the sleeping painting of Sirius Blacks mother. He could hear it snore... Sirius didn't die and it is time to get the truth out. Please give it a chance, and as always: review :P


**Authors Note, please read! **

**Set in Harry's 6****th**** year. **

**This story is in an alternative universe. Sirius didn't die in the Ministry, and when Dumbledore and Harry have their conversation at the Burrows happens instead at Grimmaul Place. When Dumbledore tells Harry to inform Ron and Hermione about the prophecy he also mentions Sirius and Remus. **

**This story didn't really turn out as I had expected so please let me know what you think **** - Doctor Cartman **

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, looked after Dumbledore as he walked out the door. The boy turned and stared for a second at the curtains that covered the sleeping painting of Sirius Blacks mother. He could hear it snore. Slowly he began walking up towards the stairs leading upwards to his room where his trunk already was placed. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up before deciding to go to the kitchen instead. His stomach growled. Maybe he could find some leftovers Harry thought to himself.

It felt odd walking through the rooms of Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Everything looked different even though they were exactly the same as the last time he was here.

Harry walked through the empty and dark rooms. When he got nearer to the kitchen he could hear low voices. He smiled as he recognized them. It was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He stopped in front of the door and listened, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about but he heard his named mentioned once or twice.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to his godfather's and the werewolf's big surprise. They both stared at him for a second before Sirius jumped to his feet and came towards him with open arms.

"Harry" both of them said as Sirius hugged him tightly. Harry hugged him back smiling at Remus' facial expression. The werewolf couldn't help but smile at the fact that his best friend could seem so tough at all times but that Harry could always melt him in a matter of seconds. Harry could always bring that smile to Sirius' face.

When Sirius finally released him he tiredly walked to the table and sat down. Remus was the first to notice the troubled expression on his face. There was something wrong, but he didn't know what. He exchanged a glance with Sirius that Harry couldn't help but notice.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus finally asked.

"Nothing besides I'm a bit tired," he answered trying to avoid the question.

"You can't fool us, so tell us before we start guessing" Sirius insisted.

Harry took a deep breath before slowly exhaling again. He looked into his godfathers eyes before he started speaking.

"it's just.. I feel so responsible for what happened in the Ministry. You could all have been killed and it would have been my fault."

"Harry what could you do? Voldemort took advantage of you. If I had been in your place I would have reacted the exactly same way." Sirius said

"but.." Harry began "No but's" Remus cut him of

"You did the right thing. You prevented Voldemort from getting the prophecy and that is something," Remus smiled.

"yeah…" Harry trailed of. The prophecy. Sirius looked at his godson for a long time and he knew that what happened in the Ministry wasn't what was bothering him. There was more to it than Harry was telling.

"Harry you know you can tell us anything right?" Sirius said

Slowly the boy nodded looking at the two men in front of him. He looked at the closed door before he finally opened his mouth.

"You don't know what happened after the Ministry," Harry started looking down. "I was brought to Dumbledore's office, where we talked about all of the things that have happened this year." The two friends exchanged a nervous glance. "He told me the truth.. Back when the prophecy was said, he heard it, and now I have heard it to." Harry looked down at his hands.

"I don't.. I don't think I understand" Sirius said hesitating. "How did you hear it. It was destroyed in the ministry." Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore have this thing called a Memory Bowl. You can put thoughts into it and watch them."

Remus stared at the kid in front of him. No one deserved to go through what he had been through, and his journey was far from over.

"It said.. '_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'_.." He had heard that sentence repeated in his head so many times.

Remus and Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

"It means" Sirius began but he was cut of by Harry "That I will either have to be a murder or be murdered"

"It's going to be okay Harry. You can do it." Remus said seriously. Harry shook his head

"He is to power full, I won't come out of this alive"

"Harry you're 16 and you have beaten him so many times already, if anyone can do it, it is you. You are stronger than you think you are. Trust me" Sirius looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"I have gotten help all of the way. I have never done anything for myself. There has always been someone there for me." Harry said in a low voice.

"Harry you have gotten help, but in the end it has always been up to you. Who helped you when you were alone with Quirrel and Voldemort? Who helped you in the Chamber of Secrets? Who helped against the dragon? Who helped you against Voldemort himself on the graveyard? No one." Sirius said without hesitating.

"We will always be there for you. Remember this: no matter how lonely you feel like," Remus said, "we are always behind you to the very end."

Harry looked at his Godfather and his friend. He knew it was going to hurt. It was going to be difficult and he still wasn't sure if he would get out of this alive, but he knew one thing. He was never alone.


End file.
